


Our Expiration Date

by YourWickedObsession



Series: Our Expiration Date [1]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWickedObsession/pseuds/YourWickedObsession
Summary: 1918 France, top secret excavation site. Subject Eve Kurtiz, once a special ops soldier for the American Military volunteered as a test subject. She did not know what she was volunteering for, until all of the procedures were done, and it happened. The once flourished area she had come to, had perished, and the dead from underground, had risen. The team here in France had been up to much more than finding resources. They uncovered something much more dangerous than just that. They uncovered a curse. And Eve, now genetically modified to hear those from a deeper realm speak, once one of their only chances to get out of the mess the scientists had put them in. Before she could escape, all means of getting out were banned to contain the area. Forces from America had come, with one soldier she was familiar with. Corporal Tank Dempsey had many questions for the doctor, some of which couldn't be answered. But one thing was for sure, they would have to fight for their lives. And maybe, just maybe, the love of the woman who could hear the voices.





	1. Where It All Began

 

Eve Kurtiz had a normal life. She graduated top of her class in high school, and shipped right off for training afterward for the Marines. It was odd for a woman to be in the corps in this age and time, but she had succeeded all their expectations. She graduated top of her team, and was deemed fit for special ops. Only a few years into her term, she was called to volunteer for a project in France with a Doctor Edward Richtofen. When she accepted, she had no clue what was going to happen to her. It seemed like she had been asleep for weeks, maybe months. When she awoke, she heard voices that did not belong to anyone in the observation unit. She had began to scream, holding her head as they got louder. As they got louder, panic began to break out in the facility. Something had been found in their dig site, and it wasn't a good thing. Her pleas to be released from what ever hell they bestowed upon her was ignored as she was left all alone. 

A day or so later, the doctor had returned to her, releasing her from the chamber she was left in. She was told she must flee, but when she tried, she was denied. Everything and everyone in the area was to be contained. To keep the threat contained. It looked like she was here to stay, and help as she could only do, now. Along with herself, and Richtofen, American fleets came in to help. A man she knew from her term as a special ops soldier had come to interrogate Richtofen, and this, this is where our story hits the ground. 

 

 

"I cannot tell you much beyond vhat has already been said!" Richtofen said, getting angry at the man who stood about a foot and a half so taller than herself. Eve had been quietly observing the two of them, as they bantered back and forth like two teenage lovers. "And what about her?" The man grumbled, nudging his head toward Eve. She made a face, concerning herself with the conversation since she was brought into it now. "She vas an experiment. Not'zing more." Richtofen spat, making Eve get up. She walked calmly to both men, looking to both of them. "I am Intelligence Sergeant Eve Kurtiz, I am not just an experiment, German. I am top of my force, short in my term, and highly fed up with you keeping this shit a secret." She tapped the temple of her head, growling a little as a surge of pain went through it. Richtofen backed away a little as Eve's glare cut him to the bone. The American man looked to her and smiled, "I know you." "And I know you, Corporal Tank Dempsey." She said, with slight attitude to her tone. This was not a time for pleasantries. "Jes, now ve all know v'one another." Richtofen sighed, making both Eve and Tank look to him. Eve wanted to slap him. "Now, Doctor. I know what is going on. But would you care to fill my brother in arms in?" Eve asked, a soft smile on her face as she played nice. "Zombies..." Richtofen simply said, and Tank sighed. America was trying hard for years to stop the research and excavation in France, with no avail. Now, this. "I have genetically modified Eve to hear the voices of the damned, to help us in finding the tombs of those more powerful, and to rid us of this curse, now..." "That's a lot to ask of me without asking, doc." She muttered. "I am sorry." Richtofen said, making Tank suck in air through his teeth. "Yeah, sure." He grumbled, putting a hand on Eve's shoulder. "I'll watch your back if you watch mine." Eve nodded, "Deal." 

First impressions meant everything to Eve. And right now? Tank was winning her side. Not just because they were both in the military, but she was pretty upset with Richtofen. Richtofen, however, didn't in the least feel betrayed by the female soldier. It was normal for a human to side with the person who was obviously right in the scenario, and this was quite the big scenario to need sides on. Though he never talked to her, he did feel connected to her, as he did with all of his experiments. This woman was extravagant. Others who perished against his experiments, she prevailed with. Something was different, maybe it was hope. Tank on the other hand, knew all of what this woman was capable of. He watched her climb the ranks. And he knew he needed her. 

Eve looked to both men, before giving a heavy sigh. "If we want to stay alive, we have to track this mystery box thing... And perks that help us with performance." She said, rubbing her temples. The voices were guiding her. One in particular, was Samantha, a small girl lost within another realm. "We will have to start all of the generators, and... collect... Staves?" She asked, looking confused. Richtofen smiled, "The staves each carry a power. There was a lore found deep within the excavation site that explained what they were and did. " Eve nodded and looked to Tank, "It looks like we will do that." She then turned to Richtofen, "I'll need you alive to help fix this mess you all have done to our world." They stayed silent for a moment, peering out of the laboratory's window as explosions and gunshots went off in the distance. "What do we do now?" Eve asked Tank.

"We try and stay alive."


	2. Rations

It took a few days, but Eve, Richtofen, and Tank made it to Excavation site 84. This was the place the voices said they needed to be. In the few days time, Eve had started to feel differently about Tank. He was handsome, strong, and damn good with a weapon. The thought of how he jumped into action when they would get rushed by the undead was enough to swoon the red head. They had thankfully taken up a sort of safe station near the dig site itself, in an underground bunker. "The food rations aren't as plenty here as they are in other bunkers." Eve said, noting each ration of food and medical supply that they had. If they were going to survive, they needed to be healthy and strong. "This is ze only bunker secured enough to rest in, Eve." Richtofen grumbled, as he assembled what she could only think would be some type of scientist gun. "Looks like we will just have to forage for the other rations and bring them back, then." Tank said, looking to Richtofen, "This means your scrawny ass will be joining us, German." Richtofen stood, putting his tools on the desk before him. "Vut zen ze weapon will not be done. Ve need this." Eve gave a sigh and looked to Tank. "The voices do say a gun like that would prove useful against something called a Panzor." Which she guessed, was some big robot thing with a zombie controlling it. "We can do this, just stay safe, Edward." Eve said, using the doctor's first name. She didn't need nor want formalities, they were in a war with the dead now.

The pathway to the first bunker was okay, not too crowded by the dead. "I think this is going to be a cake walk." Tank said. Eve nodded, before her eyes went wide. There was something breathing on her ankle. She jumped back a little and shot at the ground, killing a zombie that had no legs. "You mean a corpse walk, right?" She smirked, making the man chuckle a little. "Yeah, a corpse walk." Even though Eve had taken on two tours in wars thus far, she felt more at ease with the world falling apart as she fought beside Tank than she did when the world was just filled with fights about who had the bigger set of balls. The two of them made it to the first bunker, grabbing all they needed in food and medical supplies there. "We headin' to the other one now?" Tank asked. Eve nodded and sighed, making sure her rifle was loaded. "Yeah, we'll head there then back to our bunker to make sure ol' Eddie is okay." Though she didn't get along with him well, they needed him nonetheless. "Sounds good to me." He nodded, and walked out of the bunker first to make sure it was clear. Eve followed out, looking the opposite way of him before following his lead to bunker two. 

"Why do you think armies didn't use tactic like we are?" Eve asked as they entered the second bunker. Tank shrugged, "They used stupidity instead?" Tank answered. It was the hard truth. Tank had shut the bunker door behind them, before helping Eve stuff her pack with rations and med supplies. A large gust of wind could be heard from outside as snow picked up outside. "Blizzard, yay." She sighed heavily. Snow was not her friend. Eve had grown up in Sunny Arizona, and she didn't encounter the snow until she went on her first tour. Eve closed her pack, ready to leave to their bunker when Tank started growling at the door. "What's wrong?" Eve asked, furrowing her brows. "The damn door is stuck!" He said, yanking it like it would magically open. "Oh... Great..." She sighed. Hopefully the doctor would stay alive. They needed him, even if he annoyed her. "It's lookin' like we will be spendin' the night in here." Tank said, turning to face her. Eve gave him a soft nod. "Looks so. At least we have food and drink." She said, before looking around, "Though, there are no thermo blankets like in bunk three." "How cold can it get in here anyway?" Tank said with a shrug. Men. Though Eve was a seasoned soldier, she was still a female, who did get cold pretty easily. "I guess we'll see." She simply said, before sitting down on a cot. There wasn't much to do. The blizzard must have frozen most of the undead, so they weren't going to be an issue. 

A few hours into the blizzard, the bunker started to become rather cold, to Eve at least. She tried to make it seem like it didn't bother her, but her body had other plans. Her body gave out a violent shake before she could compose herself. "Cold Special Agent Kurtiz?" Tank asked with a slight smirk on his face. Eve shook her head quickly, "N-n-no." She said, the shivers voicing themselves through her own voice. He chuckled, "Nothin' to hide, it's damn cold." Eve made a face at him before curling up on the cot she had sat on earlier, bunching her body close to itself to try and keep heat in. From behind her, she could hear Tank sigh and start to walk closer to her. A heavy weight made itself known as it crawled onto her cot, making her eyes go wide. What was he doing? She turned around, coming face to face with Tank himself. He didn't say anything, but he did throw his arms around her, pulling her into his body. The shivers stopped after a few minutes, as her body warmed up quickly against his. "Y'know, my training showed me, that if temperatures got too low, skin on skin contact was the best way to stay warm." Tank said softly. This made Eve jut her head up to look him in the eye. "Excuse me?" "I was just stating a fact, I'm not tryin' to get into your panties." He scoffed slightly. Suuuure he wasn't, she thought. 

The two stayed snuggled closely as the blizzard raged on, deep in conversation. "What do you mean you've never dated anyone?" Tank said, looking oddly confused. "Well, its simple. I paid attention to my studies throughout school years, never went to any dances or anything. By time I was eighteen, I was enlisted. Never paid any others any mind, and now... I'm here." She said, giving a soft shrug of her shoulder. "Wow. Funny how things happen, huh?" Tank said, watching as Eve gave him a firm nod. silence fell on the two for a moment, before Tank perked up again. "So, you've never had your first kiss?" Eve shook her head, "That comes as part of never giving romance a chance, genius." She said with a soft giggle. Tank went silent again, making Eve curious as to what was going through that head of his. One rough hand met her cheek, as he slowly caressed the soft skin along her jawline. His face came closer to hers, making Eve nervous. Was he going to kiss her? Her face flushed intensely, as she inched herself ever so slightly closer to his lips. Hot breath was exchanged between the two, before Tank closed the gap between them, lips melting together as if they were meant to fit. Eve's heart started to race, as she let him guide her, the once soft kiss turning into a passion filled frenzy. Their tongues danced with one another, bodies tangled together. Tank thrusted his hips into Eve's, making her eyes pop open to what she felt against her thigh. They broke the kiss, catching their breath. Eve cleared her throat, and sat up, watching as Tank did the same, watching her every move. 

"Wow."


	3. Lust

Heat and lust was definitely thick between Tank and Eve. The two stared into one another's eyes for a solid few minutes, breathing finally calming down after the heated kiss. Eve was warm now, at least. Eve had never been in this situation. What was she supposed to do? It's not like there were other people she could wait to sweep her off of her feet when she was finally ready to settle down. She was twenty four, with no likely future of that loving husband with a white picket fence home. Her cybernetic features left her with one option, and it seemed fair to her. The man in front of her was quite the looker, and damn, did he kiss good. Without a second thought, Eve straddled his lap, crashing her lips to his once more. This time was a tad different than their first kiss. It was filled with something else. Tank bucked his hips into hers, causing the rock hard member in his cargoes to hit into her. She moaned softly, her hands forcing his vest off of his body so she could get to his shirt. She leaned into him more as he pulled the latches and zipper off of her leather jumpsuit, exposing her bra-clad breasts and flesh adorned with scarring. He slowly pulled the top of the jumpsuit over her shoulders and kissed her chest, "Damn, baby." He whispered to her, admiring her curves. 

The cybernetics on her shoulders and back chilled her skin as the cold touched the metal, making her shiver against his body. She tugged his shirt up and off of his toned body, eyes trailing down to take him in slowly. He was definitely something to write home about. Tank scooped his hands underneath of her butt, laying her down softly on her back. With him between her legs, he pushed to rub himself against the fabric, making her arch a little, gladly accepting the passionate kiss he offered as he did so. Her face was flushed almost red with how aroused he had made her. His large, rough hands explored her, making the places he touched tingle as his fingers left the skin. She noticed him hiking down his pants, and revealing what was pushed down in those pants. He leaned down to her ear, kissing and nipping at the lobe before stopping, "Are you sure, darlin'?" He asked, in a tone just above a whisper. She smiled, oh was he sweet for asking first. She nodded, brushing her hand onto his cheek and into his hair, "Corporal, if I wasn't sure, we wouldn't be here." She whispered back. She could feel the heat rushing to his ears and cheeks. She loved that he didn't show remorse for being flustered. 

Tank had slid off Eve's jumpsuit the rest of the way, and reached for her panties as a loud bang hit the bunker door. Eve jumped, pulling her jumpsuit to her and on with a quick reaction. What if the zombies were here? Tank, though very flustered, shoved on his pants and shirt, topping with his jacket before joining Eve by the door with his gun at the ready. "Are ju guys in zere?" They could hear from the outside. Eve rolled her eyes, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Yes, Edward. We are in here." She growled through her teeth. "Are ju stuck? I vas getting vorried." He said, a generally worried tone in his voice. Well, at least he would come try to find them if they ever were in any danger. That was a perk. "The blizzard froze the door shut, Richtofen." Tank said, showing him by trying to tug the damned thing open with no avail. They could hear the doctor on the other side sigh loudly, before humming. He was thinking of a way to help his crew. "Stand back." Richtofen said after a moment of silence. "What are you gonna do, try to break the door down yourself?" Tank asked, slightly amused. The doctor was a smart man, but not very strong. "Nein. Just, stand back." He repeated, Eve pulled Tank back a little, worried at how exactly the crazy scientist was to open the door. Bright green light, accompanied with loud searing noises came from the other side, before the door opened with ease. "Zere, no more ice!" He said happily. "And I am proud to announce zat mine new gun is in vorking condition!" He cooed at the gun, that kind of reminded Eve of a hairdryer. "That's... great, Doc." Eve said, patting his shoulder before walking out of the bunker, backpack full of supplies they had found. Tank had followed behind her, not making a sound more as the three of them traveled back to their bunker to stay safe and warm. 

Richtofen had walked ahead of Tank and Eve, making sure the coast was clear for them to return home. Zombies lurked everywhere, but, sometimes, Samantha could control them long enough for them to rest and gather their thoughts, which was nice. "So, uh... Eve... What was happening back there...-" Tank started, but Eve cut him off. "If I wasn't sure we wouldn't have been going that far." She said softly, patting his shoulder to reassure him it wasn't just the heat of the moment. Though, she wasn't entirely sure what kind of chemical attraction it really was. Not yet, anyway. "I believe you. I just didn't want things to be weird, you know?" He said, She nodded and smiled, "We're in a zombie apocalypse, soldier, nothing can get weirder than that." "I guess you're right." He chuckled, the both of them watching as Richtofen walked into the bunker. "So, what does that mean for us?" Tank asked. Eve smiled simply at him, getting closer so she could reply. 

"There's still hope."


	4. Another Day In Hell

Running in the trenches was never a thing Eve liked to do in war. There were so many ways to go, and some of them ended in death or torture. It's how the enemy found many of their victims. But, Eve found herself running in them, over and over and over again. It was different than the last time she had been in them, though. She was scared. She was lost. She could hear the screams of a man trying to find her, trying to pull her to safety, but she couldn't find which way it was. She turned frantically, breathing heavily as an eerie feeling came over her. Something was wrong. There was something coming, much bigger than all of them. One by one, she heard her platoon fall in a never ending pool of blood, their screams and pleads to be left alive, to see their families again. But the enemy didn't care about their screams, this was war, not a play of pity. Eve finally found the way to the man's voice pleading for her to come to him, where she ran. When she came to the dead end where she heard the man's voice, however, was nothing. Her eyes darted frantically, she was sure the man's voice had come from here, but alas, he wasn't here. She slowly turned, being met face to face with glowing orange eyes, the face of an undead monster ready to devour her whole. 

Eve had being making disgruntled noises, speaking in her sleep asking someone where they were. When the zombie had come to her dream, she screamed in her sleep. A hand rested itself on her shoulder, so gentle, but, terrifying to her as she slept. She jolted awake, gasping loudly as her eyes darted to what was touching her. A worried looking Richtofen was staring back at her, his eyebrows furrowed. "Are ju okay, Eve?" He asked softly, careful not to move. She was terrified at the moment, and her gun lay beside her. "I-I... I'm fine... t-thank you." She said softly, before getting off of her cot. She brushed her hand through her hair roughly, taking a deep breath in. Richtofen followed her, though. She turned and raised a brow at him, "Worried about me, Doc?" She asked, folding her arms. "Every soldier has nightmares. Mine just so happen to be a little worse." She said. Richtofen didn't waiver to her hard exterior, though. "Ja. But, it is always nice to have someone zere zat can vake ju from zem. It is not fun to be alone." He said, making Eve smile softly. So, the doctor had a soft side after all. 

Heavy footsteps made Eve's head snap to their direction. "Everything okay out here?" Dempsey asked, rubbing his eyes a little. Their talk must have roused him from his sleep. "Yeah... Just, war flashbacks, you know?" Eve said with a shrug. Dempsey walked to Eve, giving her a gentle hug. "I know them too well." He said softly. Her eyes went to Richtofen, who had seemed to have a different look to him as he watched the two hug. That look made her heart pull in two directions, she didn't know what was going on with herself lately. She could understand feelings for one man, but there was no way she could have feelings for the both of them. Maybe it was the kind gesture on Edward's part, but she felt less agitated with him. Though, she felt connected to Tank. He knew what sort of hell she had gone through. But, she had no idea what sort of hell Edward had even seen, either. She sighed softly, smiling up to Tank. "Thank you." She said, a little above a whisper as she pulled away. She rubbed her arm, before looking to the broken window. It was almost morning. She sighed, "Looks like we'll be in for another day of hell, boys." 

Samantha had tuned into Eve's head, shooting pains throughout her entire body as she did, to let her know the wave of the day was going to be pretty regular, though, they needed to start finding pieces of the ancient staves in order to help her and survive. Since it was still snowing, today's search would be parts for an ice staff. They had already found a musical record that Samantha was rather happy they found, but now they needed to find the actually pieces so that Richtofen could build it for them. The three of them searched the trenches, digging up random things before finding the first piece. Eve had found it, and smiled, "Hey, hey guys! This is one of those pieces, right?" She asked. Richtofen had run over first, "Ja! Zat is it. Ve need two more now. Vonderbar, Eve!" He said, clasping his hand on her shoulder. The touch made her stomach feel funny, making her shrug him off a little, "Yeah, yeah, well we still got two to go. Let's not celebrate yet." She muttered, catching up with Dempsey so they could travel into No Man's land. 

"What was that back there?" Dempsey asked, giving Eve a hard look. This made her smile disappear. Was he angry with her? "I found a piece of the staff..." She said softly, holding it up. "That German seems to be getting a little too chummy with you." He grumbled. Oh, so he was jealous, then. "No, I think he was just excited. Easy there, Corporal. You've got my attention." She smiled. He softened up, putting an arm around her shoulders. "You're right. I'm sorry, Eve." he said, making Eve giggle a little. Men. They had entered No Man's land pretty easily, though, something felt off. Samantha buzzed into her head, making her lean heavily onto Dempsey as she groaned in pain. Be careful! The Panzer Soldat! "P-Panzer...." Eve said, trying to warn Dempsey and Richtofen before the large robot-clad zombie landed in front of them. "Oh, shit!" Tank growled at, automatically shooting at its face plate. Eve grabbed onto his arm, pulling him back quickly as it tried to grab him with the grapple that had come from its one arm. "Tank!" She yelped, pushing him back further. She looked to the Panzer, then to Richtofen and Dempsey, before looking to her mechanical arm and hand. She had an idea. "Shoot the face plate." She ordered, standing her ground in front of the Panzer, waiting for the grapple to come back out. Once it launched out, she winced, it trying to grab a hold of her side. "F-fuck!" she growled, "Eve! Get the hell out of there!" Dempsey yelled to her. She shook her head, shoving her arm into the grapple before grabbing it with her mechanical arm, pulling it off of herself. "Keep shooting!!" She growled out, as she yanked on the grapple as hard as she could while twisting her wrist, twisted the cables from the grapple to break it out. She managed to break it from its cables after a moment, hydrolic fluid spraying all over her as she threw it back at the robot. The bot went down, a large thud echoing through the wasted land. 

Eve fell to her knees, holding her side. She was wounded, but she would live, anyway. Both Tank and Edward rushed to her, hands going on either side of her. "Eve?" They both said, clear worry in their faces. "I'm okay." She muttered, breathing heavily. "Ju need to be patched up." Richtofen spoke, trying to pull her hand from her side. "I'm fine!" She snapped, standing up, legs wobbling slightly. "The doc is right, Eve." Tank said, grabbing her hand, he gently pulled it back to show her that the wound was in fact, in need of attention. "Come on, I've got a medical bag." Edward said, ushering her to sit on a step by the excavation site. "What were you thinking?" Tank said, his eyebrows furrowed as he bent to her level, while Richtofen knelt, taking care of the large slice in her side. "I...We could have lost you out there." Tank said, obviously more worried than what she had previously thought. 

"At least I didn't lose you."


End file.
